Our Universe
by McLennon.My.Dear
Summary: "Our universe." she whispered. "What?" asked Jackie. Rose said it again, loud and more confidently, filled with love for her amazing doctor. "Our universe."


Rose Tyler kicked the the wall again. Why did he have to leave her? Why did she leave him? She groaned and flopped down on her bed. A tear slid down her cheek. A sudden knock came at her door. "Rose, sweetie, I'm sorry your doctor is gone, but you need to do something with your life." said Jackie Tyler, barging in. Rose sighed. She got up, brushed off her pink skirt, and went for a walk outside.

The evening was cool and crisp. Rose kicked the curb, sliding her sandal off her foot. "Ow!" she cried out, stubbing her toe. "Did you say something?" a voice came for behind her. "No." sighed Rose, before turning around to see who it was. "I believe you said something along the lines of ow." said the doctor. Her doctor. Rose gasped, then blinked. The doctor engulfed her in a warm hug. A friendly hug. Always a friendly hug. This was the moment she'd been longing for since the accident. She just wanted more. She felt tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" asked the doctor, brushing a tear from her cheek. She shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach. "Oh, right then. Let's take a walk to your house." said the doctor holding out his arm. Rose took it, longing to lean her head on her shoulder. She sighed and continued her walk home.

Jackie threw open the door as soon as she heard the laughter outside. "Your home earl-" she started before gasping at the thin man in front of her. "You're back! Rose has been so sad since you left. She's been painting pictures of you, writing about you, and other rubbish. She's even made a teddy bear with an old photograph of you on it." The doctor smiled, especially at Rose's flaming cheeks. He had always love Rose. Her lovely dyed blonde hair and soft pink skin went so well together. Of course, she would never love a time lord, especially a skinny one like him. "Oh, Rose has missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!" Jackie chuckled, before planting a wet kiss on the doctor's lips. Rose looked longingly at the doctor's lips, and then turned enviously to her mother. What was wrong with her? Jealous of one kiss with the doctor? From her mother? Rose shook her head lightly, which did not go unnoticed by the doctor, and walked to her bedroom.

Rose played with her charm bracelet. The doctor had made it for her out of all of the souvenirs from their adventures. "You know I'd expect you to be more happy about my coming," the doctor said from the doorway. He was wiping his lips vigorously with a Kleenex. He sat down next to her, their legs lightly touching. Rose let out a giggle, but it quickly turned to a sob. "Oh, Rose. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I can leave if you want." the doctor said worriedly, holding her tight and ruffling her hair. "No, it's just-" Rose broke into another round of sobs. "I know you can't stay, and I know I can't go with you." "Rose, I'll stay with you her for as long as you need me. And I don't care if taking you on a few trips will tear the universe apart. Because, Rose Tyler, I love you to bits. You're the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth, no the universe, all of them. I know you only look at me as a friend, but I don't care. I don't care if you think I'm too thin or old or alien. I will always love you." He was beginning to become choked up, but all of Rose's misery had gone away. "Doctor." Rose began, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I love you so much. You're my world. My universe. The love of my life. I am and always will be in love with you." She concluded her statement with a kiss. His lips were warm and moved in the same rhythm as hers. She held the kiss for as long as her lungs could allow. Then, she gave another. And many more.

Rose lay in bed next to the doctor. She still had clothes on, luckily. She wasn't ready for sex quite yet. The doctor lay next to her, fast asleep. She played with his hair quietly, ignoring the smell of smoke from outside her bedroom. The doctor bolted upright. He couldn't help but grin at remembering the events that had happened before he had fallen asleep. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked urgently. "I dunno." said Rose, checking her alarm clock. "We've been in here for about half an hour. Why?" "Because I believe your mother is cooking." the doctor said. He rolled out of bed and threw open the door. Smoke drifted into the room. Rose coughed. Sighing, the doctor threw walked into the kitchen, threw open the oven, and poured water over a flaming turkey. "Rose and Jackie appeared next him, coughing. "The doctor shot Jackie a playful look. "Blondes," he huffed. "Hey!" Rose said defensively. The doctor chuckled, crinkles forming at the corners at his gorgeous eyes. Jackie smiled. "I was trying to make you a welcome back turkey!" she giggled. "Well thank you very much, but I think a restaurant would be the ideal solution. Rose laughed and grabbed the doctors hand.

Rose twisted a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "And a plate of chips to start, please." she heard the doctor tell the cute, familiar waiter. "Whatever you want, doc." the waiter replied with a very familiar grin."What? I didn't- I mean- How rude of me- but- I never told you my name." The man pulled up a chair. "You seriously don't recognize me?" asked the man. "Jack!" Rose shouted with glee, wrapped her arms around him. That earned her a few glares from neighboring tables. "Er- sorry. She's happy." Jackie told them. "But, that's not possible!" exclaimed the doctor. "How in the universe did you get here?" " I heard Rose's name and followed you into the TARDIS." The doctor's face flushed. "And I didn't notice?" Well you can be absent-minded at times." Rose admitted. She rubbed her leg against the doctor's striped pants leg. He grinned at her. "I love you." she said. "And, that's my cue." Jack said quickly before excusing himself. "So what were you doing in Rose's room?" Jackie asked, looking suspiciously at the doctor. "I should hope my daughter is still a virgin." Rose looked down, feeling her face heat up. "Oh, no! No! Of course not!" the doctor defended, also blushing. Jackie raised an eyebrow. "You know, Rose was talking about how gorgeous you are all the time you were gone. It was very annoying." "Mum!" Rose whispered frantically. Her face turned deep crimson. The doctor smiled. Rose was rather cute when she was embarrassed. To Rose's horror, he started sliding his foot up her leg. "Oi, lovebirds! Chips are served." Jack interrupted. Rose's face flushed with relief. She loved the doctor, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. She was so happy to see the chips. Mmm, chips. That took everything off of Rose's mind.

That night, the doctor curled up on the couch. The pillow and blanket Jackie had given him were both as thin as paper. He considered sleeping with Rose, but Jackie would be furious. "Doctor!" came a small whisper. The doctor shot up. "Oh my god, are you... naked?" His face flushed. "I didn't have any pajamas. Did I even tell you how uncomfortable that suit is?" "Why do wear it then?" "For you. I know you love it." "Hold on. I'll be right back." Minutes later, Rose walked back in. In the dim moonlight streaming through the window, he could see striped pajama shorts and a t-shirt. "Oh my god, you're beautiful." he managed to say. Rose smiled, and handed him a pair of her dad's old pajamas. During the time Rose was getting them, the blanket had slipped off the couch, revealing everything. Rose glanced around and took a step back. "Rose. Come back." She sighed and settled by his side. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, with several strands framing her face.

"You know how you said your mum said you were a virgin?" Her face flashed even pinker than it normally was.

"Yeah." "Was she telling the truth?"

"Yeah"

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Not even with Mickey?"

"Nope."

"Did you even like him?"

"Not really."

"Why did you date him?"

"I dunno."

The doctor sighed, and placed a hand on her cheek. "I guess that makes two of us." Rose smiled triumphantly.

"Do you want to try?"

"When?"

"Right now, if that's alright."

"Now?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Ok, I guess."

The doctor frowned. "You don't sound excited." "Nervous." "Exervous?" "Uh... no." "Nexited?" "No, doctor, just no." "He laughed, and slipped off her t-shirt. She was wearing a thin sports bra underneath. The doctor tried to slip it over her head, but it got stuck it her hair. They both laughed. Rose coughed. She had no shirt on. The doctor stared. She was absolutely beautiful. The doctor smiled, and slipped off her shorts and panties. Rose moaned. She was naked. "Do we, like, start now?" "I don't know." The doctor smiled, and kissed her. "Am I supposed to lick you, like they do in films?" "What sort of films do you watch?" "Nice ones. Lick?" "Please no." Rose giggled madly, as she felt a warm tongue on her chest. Suddenly, the lights flickered on. There stood a horrified Jackie Tyler in a silk robe. "Darn. We hadn't even gotten to the good part." Rose heard in her ear. She almost laughed, then stopped herself. Jackie was mad enough already. "What are you doing to my daughter?" The doctor wrapped a blanket defensively around Rose. "Nothing, yet." "At least get a room!" "Sorry." "Look, time boy. I'm not sure how they do it on mars, but on earth, we do it in bedrooms with mother's permission." The doctor followed her gaze strait to the part she most defiantly shouldn't be looking at. He guarded his body with a shivering Rose. "I wouldn't have given you permission anyway," Jackie sniffed. "Now, get out. and stay out. and STAY AWAY FROM ROSE!" Rose flinched from her mother's screaming. The doctor was pushed roughly out of the house, with his clothes flying after him. He grabbed them and used them to shield himself from a single passerby. The door slammed behind him, but he was able to catch a glance at a miserable Rose. He sighed.

Rose leaned against the mattress. She was grateful for her small time spent with the doctor. It was like a different universe with him. Their universe. She sighed again, felt a tear slip down her cheek. Suddenly, she heard a tap at her window. Lifting it up, she saw a wet doctor. "Sorry I'm late. I had to crawl through the neighbor's sprinklers to get here. Care to give it another shot?" Rose said nothing, but held him tight in her arms. "Oi, too tight." "Nice try, space man!" came a voice from the door. Jackie stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. "Out. Now." "Rose," the doctor whispered kindly in her ear. "I hope you know I love you and I'll be back for you." "I know" "Because the time I spend with you is another universe for me. a universe of love. a universe of joy. Our universe." He grabbed her hand and traced his thumb around her knuckles. Rose gave him a final kiss, their warm lips moving in the same rhythm for as long as Jackie let them. "OUT!" she screamed, finally. The doctor gave Rose's hand a final squeeze and jumped back out the window. Rose closed it silently after him. She knew she'd have to wait a while to see him again. She knew she would get a lecture from Jackie. But she wasn't sad. She didn't care. She knew he'd come back and they would be able to spend another time together in the universe. Their universe. "Our universe." she whispered. "What?" asked Jackie. Rose said it again, loud and more confidently, filled with love for her amazing doctor. "Our universe."

**So, yeah. My first Roctor fanfiction. My first fanfiction, actually, because I deleted the first one. I'm really proud of this, so please review. I'm planning on making another Roctor one, so in a few weeks, look for something along the lines of Time can be Rewritten. It's a complete rewrite of season three with Rose. Every whovians doing one, and some are really good. I'm planning on making a chapter for each episode, so you can skip around however much you like. Love ya'll!**


End file.
